hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Netherlands
Netherlands (オランダ, Oranda; also known as Holland), is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the country of Netherlands (of which Holland is a region, see Trivia for explanation of the naming problem). He is the older brother of Belgium and Luxembourg. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: Netherlands '' Netherlands has somewhat short, spiky pale brown or blond hair with sideburns, and eyes that have varied between being amber, green, or blue in different colored artwork. He is shown to be quite muscular and about the same height as Denmark, and has a small vertical scar on his forehead. He also wears a long, blue and white striped scarf, shown in his formal debut in the series as well as a uniform sketch. Personality and Interests Netherlands is said to be a strong strategist and world-dominating type of man who likes really young women (aka Lolita Complex, or ''lolicon) and thinks nothing of using some types of shady drugs. In Volume 3 (p. 20) of the manga the character profile says that he is "The solemn, neat freak, downer, Hokuriku-dialect speaking, scheming older brother. (Hokuriku is the region west of Tokyo on the Japan Sea side of Japan.) Of course he goes Dutch. Of course his kitchen and garden maintenence is flawless. By the way, he loves bunnies! The raw materials for his cooking come from Germany!". Also on a different page (p.61) it is stated that he also is "a neurotic, solemn, free older brother" ''who "hates tied things and messy gardens".' '' As mentioned in Christmas Rampage 2007, he once fought with Turkey over the title of "The Tulip Country". The notes in Rampage also revealed that he has another sibling, Luxembourg. Netherlands is depicted as a smoking a marijuana blunt in one sketch, further reflecting the infamy of marijuana and other drugs in Amsterdam. In his formal debut in the series, he is shown constantly smoking a cigarette. In the Battle For America strip, he is mentioned to have beat up both Sweden and Finland after they built a villa (New Sweden) in the "new world". Finland proceeds to worry about what would happen if Netherlands found the baby America. Netherlands also owns a pet rabbit, whose name is not yet known. Relationships Belgium Main article: Belgium Their relations as children have been elaborated on in Episode 109, in which Belgium brings her brother to her house, lavish and rich compared to his humble home. It is because of this that she admits that Netherlands' cheap manner may have partially been her fault. Netherlands and Belgium are said to have had difficult relations, stemming from when they were both under Spain's control. When Netherlands left to become independent, he fought against both her and Spain in the Dutch Revolt and the Eighty Years' War. He later tried to reconcile with Belgium so they could both form the Kingdom of the Netherlands, but due to their irreconcilable differences (Netherlands being better with trade and influenced by the Protestant British versus Belgium being better with farming and influenced by the Catholic French), it did not work out and Belgium declared her independence. It is said that she is often pushed around by both Netherlands and their other sibling Luxembourg. Japan Main article: Japan Though Netherlands acted aggressive towards most others, he refrained from acting this way towards Japan to convince him to open trade with foreigners, due to having had a companionship with him for years before. Also, in the Netherlands and Isolationist!Japan comic, it is shown that Netherlands is visibly bothered by the fact that Japan signed a peace treaty with America. Spain Main article: Spain Netherlands became a member of Spain's household when the Burgundian-Hapsburgs acquired the crown of Spain. Their relationship became very difficult up till the point where Spain believed Netherlands hated him. Eventually he left and later beat Spain up to be recognised as an independent country. In the 2010 Christmas Event they are spending Christmas together. Turkey Main article: Turkey As mentioned in Christmas Rampage 2007, he once fought with Turkey over the title of "The Tulip Country". It is a battle that he probably won, according to Finland. Sweden Main article: Sweden It is confirmed that, though Sweden is one of the few characters taller than him, he succeeded into beating Sweden up and scaring him out of the New World. It is not clear if Sweden still fears him. Finland Main article: Finland Finland finds the Netherlands "a scary guy" as he was beat up by him when built a villa (New Finland) in the United States. He appears to fear the Netherlands. In the Anime The silhouette version of Netherlands briefly appeared in Episode 39: The Battle For America, where he was drawn slightly more "monster-like" than how he appeared in the manga strip. He is voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto in this cameo. He also makes a shilouetted appearance in Episode 64, on a war relations list. In December 2010 Nobuya Mine was announced as his seiyuu. He makes his formal debut in Episode 94 (Episode 42 of Hetalia: World Series). Character Songs Hatafutte Parade (Netherlands and Belgium) Trivia *Though notes on Netherlands were given as early as 2007, his actual appearance remained shrouded in mystery until Hidekaz Himaruya drew an illustration to commemorate Group E in the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Before the illustration, all that was known of his appearance was that he had blond hair and green eyes (though he appeared with somewhat different colors in the FIFA group shot). His silhouetted form also briefly appeared in both The Battle For America and an illustration in the webcomic version of The War Of Austrian Succession. *Due to both the Netherlands and Holland being referred to as Oranda in Japanese, his name is commonly translated as "Holland" rather than "Netherlands" which would be the more technically-correct term as Holland only refers to two of its provinces, North Holland and South Holand. However, both names are sometimes mistakenly used interchangeably for the entire Netherlands, similar to the tendency to refer to the United Kingdom as "England". It should be noted that sometimes the Dutch people refer to their own country as Holland. *It was believed by some fans that the scar on Netherlands' forehead was either a result of the Dutch Revolt or from one of the historical floods such as the Great Storm of 1703 or the North Sea Flood of 1953. But as Netherlands appears as a teenager with the scar in the 1500s (in volume 3), these theories have been rendered moot and it remains unknown as to how he received it. Another possibility would be the flood of 1421, which killed 10,000 people. *An early answer to a question in 2007 described Netherlands as a tsundere type of character who loves to fight, and that was xenophobic. However, it remains to be seen if the latter is part of his characterization or if he is still a tsundere type. *Netherlands has his first speaking role in Hetalia volume 3 when he says to Belgium that he doesn't want snacks if Spain is around. *In Volume 3 both character profiles of Belgium and the Netherlands say that they are older sisters and brothers, not depicting who of them is older. However this could imply that their sibling Luxembourg is younger then them. *In a recent blog post, Himaruya has mentioned fan suggested options for his human name, including Tim, Nash, Govert, Abel, and Mogens. *Netherlands is revealed in Episode 103 and the strip Walking Together to be the world's second fastest walker (based on worldwide statistics), just behind Ireland. * The color pattern of his scarf most likely represents the Dutch province of Zeeland. Category:Male Characters Category:European Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Allied Forces Characters